


Liquor and A Golden Smile

by Da_Cheeze



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Adult Content, Alcohol, Anyways here ya go, Date Night, Drinking & Talking, Enjoy fam, Er kinda anyway, Fluff and Smut, Husk won't admit it, M/M, My uh first ever posted uh... smut, Oh and Husk has a badass ability in my HC now, Or as romantic as Husk can get I suppose, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Smut, whaddya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Da_Cheeze/pseuds/Da_Cheeze
Summary: Before exiting the infamous Hazbin Hotel that night, Husk could've conjured up a dozen things he'd rather be doing for the night. But there was something about the tall smiley-faced idiot that always flipped the old hidden switch inside of him. The smiley-faced idiot who should have only ever smiled and never frowned. It was a great look on him, and hey, maybe the drinks at this blueberry karaoke rat bar weren't too shabby either.Angel was an itch in his heart that kept prickling and jabbing until he gave in. Tonight, Husk finally found it in himself to do so.(My Thank You gift to the ever so sweet Minigma for commissioning an awesome drawing from another fic of mine. Hope you enjoy!)
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hazbin Fam! It's me, Cheeze. The cheesiest, as you will see by this cheesy cute mess that I enjoyed writing as a huge thank you for Minigma. 
> 
> First take on HuskerDust/AngelHusk and heh, whaddya know? My first ever posted smut... I only ever show this kinda shit to my best friend so consider yourselves lucky xD Hope you all enjoy and don't be afraid to lemme know what cha think! -Cheeze

Waking up to a golden-toothed grin was not how Husk wanted to end his dream of winning the damn pot!

With a groan, he disregarded the gleaming red eyes staring back at him from across the bar and covered his face with one wing as he tried to catch sleep again.

“Aw c’mon Husky. Ya said this morning that you’d go.” Angel’s voice invaded his ears.

“Go where?”

“To the bar wit’ me! Ta Hellapaloozas! Now come on, ya got ten minutes ta get ready.”

Something poked at his wing, twice, five times, and then some. With a groan, Husk unfurled his cover and faced Angel, catching nothing short of a grin that lit up the tall idiot’s face, which Husk couldn’t say no to.

“Fine. Just let me get changed and I’ll meet you outside.”

“Yes!” Angel jumped out of his bar-stool and onto his feet. “I’ll see ya in a few! You won’t regret this Husky.”

“Yeah, because going out to the bar could only lack any initiative for regretful endeavors.” Still, Husk pulled a white button up from his closet and the black pants that paired with it, seeing as Angel didn’t hold back in dressing himself.

At the end of the ten minutes, Husk was sharp, head to toe. White button up, rolled at the elbows as he preferred them, and a tie and suspenders to detail. Still, he wasn’t fully dressed by Alastor’s standards, but Husk didn’t have it in him to wear a smile.

“All right let’s just get this over with. Have some damn booze and call it a night.” He met Angel outside. Angel, who dropped his cigarette and seemed to freeze in place with eyes nearly bigger than his own head.

“What?” Husk reached down for the fallen smoke and puffed on it himself.

Angel was battling with his phone when he looked up again. “Unlock you stupid-! Okay here we go. Don’t move Husker, I gotta get cha while you look all stunning!” Angel smiled at Husk and threw an arm around him. He held his phone up above them for a selfie. “Pre-date picture. Say whiskey!”

Husk didn’t have time to react before the flash went off. He watched as Angel tapped away on his phone before finally putting it away in his purse.

“All right Husky. Finally convinced Princess ta let me have a night out on the strip, so I’m taking ya to my favorite hangout uptown.”

“Yeah whatever. And this isn’t a date.”

“Yeah yeah, ain't that why you're all snazzy lookin'? I’m just glad to finally get out from the hotel for a fun night. So keep up wit’ me and we’ll have a helluva time!” Angel walked along the city sidewalks and Husk followed just behind him.

He gazed about the various smoke shops and liquor stores that littered the city streets before he finally gave in to the focus that itched his attention.

Husk eyed Angel up and down, studying the exposed legs that showed above short black boots and beneath his jet-black skirt. His velvet top trailed a V shape down his back, exposing white fur settling like calm snow against Hell’s crimson skies.  
  
He found himself trailing the arch of his back, mapping out his toned shoulders and every pink speckle along the way. Angel's figure was so damn delicate, from shoulders to slim waist.  
  
Fuck. Shit. Dammit! He was staring. He was fucking losing it!  
  
Angel glanced over, most likely catching the disgruntled eyes from Husk as he turned away with a small growl.   
  
"Ya lookin' a little shaky there, Husky. The view too much for ya?"  
  
The way Angel broke into a fit of giggles, eyes closed and golden tooth shining bright alongside the city lights, made Husk want to dive in the next damned trash can he saw, no matter how horrid that shit smelled.  
  
It certainly wouldn't smell worse than the rosy perfume the guy wore. Roses. Who the fuck gave a shit about that kinda chivalry in this cesspool? Aside from the Princess and her knight in furious armor.  
  
Not like he did. Husk agreed on this "endeavor", yes endeavor, not to be confused with date, because it wasn't. He agreed for one thing. Good fucking booze.  
  
"Almost there Husky. Boy you're gonna love this place. I seriously can't believe you ain't know half this shit uptown. Good bars, entertainment, great drinks. Loads better than the crap ya serve at the hotel, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah. Whatever. The sooner we get there the better. I don't need an earful of talkin’."  
  
"Oh babe please, ya get me a few drinks and I will never shaddap! I'll talk ya cute lil ears off." Angel snickered. "Loosen up a bit, Whiskers. I know you'll have a good time. After all, ya did agree on comin' wit’ me for a reason." With a swift movement of his hand, Angel teased a bright pink claw beneath Husk's chin, scratching lightly.  
  
Husk could've turned away, snarled, lashed out, something. But he didn't. He watched Angel trail his hand away with a cheerful smile instead, mind racing as they faced towards some blue and purple shit show of lights ahead of them.  
  
"Here we go. Hope ya ready."  
  
"Uh, yeah. Whatever." Husk cradled his arms together as they headed into the double cyan doors.  
  
Loud and horrible karaoke exploded into his ears, complete with squealing highs and pitchy lows. Husk would place his bet on listening to Alastor’s dad joke session on repeat for a week over this shit. The pungent smell of fish stained the air, speaking of which, the ceiling was a literal fucking aquarium! And way too many ugly assholes lingered about the bar, hollering and laughing their night away like they had nothing better to do.   
  
This was the so-called amazing Hellapaloozas? The only thing great about it was the cold air conditioning. And what the hell was up with all the cyan and purple?  
  
Angel inhaled a deep breath. "Ah, the smell of fun and chaos."  
  
"You and I have two completely different ideas of fun and chaos."  
  
Angel snaked two arms around his back. "Just watch and learn Husky. Trust me, you'll have a great time!"  
  
"Trusting you is like asking a hellhound not to bite my hand off if I were holding a steak."  
  
"Aww, how sweet. C'mon. I've got my usual booth reserved for us. Best view in this whole rat's nest."  
  
Husk followed him as they sat themselves in a cruddy purple booth, complete with torn seat cushions and a questionable red stain on the wall beside them.  
  
Angel sat across from him and placed his purse beside him. His chest fluff was covered for once, save for the immaculate fluff that poked out from the collar of his purple top which matched the slick black lipstick and eyeliner he wore. Then again black matched with anything, but Angel always made it look fresh and uh, wait, shit! Was he staring?  
  
"Uh, what cha spacing out on, Whiskers? Like my outfit?” Angel finally lit a smirk, nothing short of seductive.  
  
Husk blinked three times then grumbled, disregarding any answer to the latter. "Wreaks in here. Da hell kinda roadkill do they serve here?"  
  
"Anchovies, tuna, canned salmon, rotten shrimp, oh and I believe oysters. It's seafood Saturday."  
  
"I hope ya ain't planning on feedin' me any of that shit..."  
  
"Yer a kitty aren't cha?" Angel rolled his tongue in a teasing fake purr. "I thought cats loved fish?"  
  
"And I thought spiders loved flies and dead bugs. We ain't exactly chained to our stupid animal tastes. That may just be the biggest blessing we've got down here."  
  
"Fair 'nough. Uh, ya like ribs?"  
  
"Okay. Now you're talking my language." He curled the corner of his mouth enough to let on that he obliged.  
  
"I know what gets a person going within ten minutes of talkin' to em." Angel smiled. "And I've been talkin' to you for 'bout," He counted his fingers on one hand. "Three months."  
  
"I’ve been too hammered to realize."  
  
"And I was too high off my ass ta remember falling over at the bar after some drinks. Ah, good times."  
  
"You know, you should really cut down on that shit before Princess Optimism finds out."  
  
Angel raised an eyebrow. "What makes ya think I haven't been drug free?"  
  
"Don't start that innocent talk. I man the lobby, see ya walk in and out from work. I ain't exactly foreign to impaired body language."  
  
"Oh well aren't you a gentleman, checking me out as I come n' go." Angel played his usual game of sinister innocence, which consisted of a proud grin to mask whatever he truly felt inside.  
  
It didn't matter how he folded his arms smugly behind his head as he leaned back. Husk knew all too well. All sinners played the damn game of wearing masks to protect themselves. Even himself. Especially himself.  
  
"Yeah. Say whatever you want but you know what I'm talkin' about."  
  
"What ‘bout you? You're behind the bar all day sneaking booze behind her back."  
  
"I ain't the one who made a deal with the chicks about going goody-two-shoes. The least you can do is hold up half of your deal."  
  
"I do hold up half!" His voice scraped out now. "I stay at the hotel, I try ta stay away from the good shit, I-I..." He sighed. "Look it don't matter. I try my best. Honest. Ya wouldn't understand anyway."  
  
"What's there to understand around here that ain't a shit show of shitty experiences? You ain't the only one hiding shit, Stripes."  
  
"I'd love to hear what you gotta say 'bout yourself. I can't always be in the spotlight ya know?"  
  
Husk didn't answer. Angel went back to his snarky demeanor. A quick transition from his outburst, as always.  
  
The guy had an interesting arsenal for a personality. Seduction and teasing were his go-to for masking his shit. Anger and outbursts came quick, but the sarcastic humor that took over always came quicker. All being his chosen products in protecting himself.  
  
Damn... Had he really been paying that close attention? Why did he even care? And where the fuck was his drink that Angel promised?!  
  
"I'm hungry. And dry." Husk grunted.  
  
"Me too. I'll go order us some goodies. Behave yourself, won't be gone too long." Angel blew a kiss as he disappeared somewhere towards the bar.

Husk slumped in his seat, fiddling with discarded wrappers before the boredom was enough for him to peek at the awful karaoke sessions. He wasn’t much a singer, or anything other than a casino enthusiast. But he knew good singing when he heard it, and this was nowhere near good.

“Hey you. Kitty cat.”

Husk gazed up at the gruff voice that called out. A group of demons was seated at the booth diagonal from theirs. A typical bunch of gruff baddies, and these guys seemed to fit the occasion as they all resembled Jurassic forms.

“Da hell do ya want?” Husk replied, every inch of boredom and lack of intimidation in his voice.

“What’s a guy like you doin’ at the bar with Big Vee’s slut? I’ve never seen Angel do any work as casual as this?”

“Da fuck does it matter ta you? He ain’t chargin’ you is he? He’s off the clock. He can do whatever he wants with whoever.”

“Oh, we got a big talker for a kitty cat, don’t we?”

“Listen pal, we’re just here for some damn good booze, don’t ruin that for me and everything will be just dandy.”

Angel came back just then, a drink in each of his six hands. He placed them down at the table and sat himself. He must’ve noticed something, since he looked at Husk in concern. “What’s wrong Whiskers?”

Husk shrugged and took one of the drinks. “Nothin’ ta worry about. Lotta clowns linger in these places, don’t they?”

“Eh, it’s Hell. Ya get used to pushy people after the first five months.”  
  
The second whiskey landed on his tongue, Husk felt significantly better. He sighed in relief.  
  
"Did I do good?" Angel asked.  
  
Husk raised an eyebrow.  
  
"In choosing the drink."  
  
"Oh uh, yeah sure. Tastes all right." He shrugged.   
  
"Just you wait. There'll be tons more where that shit came from."  
  
"How you paying for all this anyway?"  
  
"Who said I'm paying?" Angel giggled. "You're the gentlemen here. All white shirt n' suspenders and shit." He licked his lips afterward, which Husk disregarded with another gulp of his drink.  
  
That shit used to piss him the hell off. But Husk learned early on that no amounts of anger could shut Angel down and instead it roused his laughter more. Nowadays, Angel's games annoyed him in a nagging child sort of way. Everything the tall idiot did seemed to itch at him constantly, requiring his attention in delicate detail.  
  
Why? Husk wasn't sure. It’s not like their drunken conversations at the lobby bar every other night had been a stepping stool towards bonding. Even if Angel gave away the small depressing pieces of himself in self-deprecating humor. Even if Angel seemed to come back from his shitty job defeated and beaten not just emotionally but at times, physically.  
  
Hell, it was fucking weird seeing the guy without his mischievous smile and posture. Frowns and hateful mumbles were for himself, not for this cheerful idiot in front of him who found happiness in a damned pig and in a lame ass hotel away from Hell's merciless bastards. He looked better smiling.

"So," Angel set down one of his finished drinks and propped his chin against his hands. "I did say I wasn't gonna shaddap after some drinks."

"Great." Husk shot a look to the reptile demons, who rewarded him teasing grins as they caught him peeking.

"'Course it's great!” Angel hooked his attention again. “Let's go sing some karaoke. I've got vocals to die for."

"You? Please. I'm sure I'm better off hearing the pig fart."

Angel looked taken aback. "Oh playin' that game huh? Listen here Pussy Cat, I bet ya anything I can get cha begging for more of my voice by the end of the night."

"Is that a threat?" Husk began on his second drink.

"Come on, one song. Two of us. I bet you've got some skills ta show, eh?"

"No. Nothing. My only skills are in the cards. And I thought we were just gonna drink and eat. That was the deal."

"No, the deal was you coming to have drinks with me for missin' out on my show. But now I can put on a show for you ta watch. If ya let me."

Husk somehow deepened his already deep frown. "I ain't standing by while you turn this place into a strip club."

"No none of that. Just karaoke. Come on."

"Where are the ribs?"

"On their way. Now don't ignore my question."

"What happens if I say no?"

Angel shrugged. "I'll just drag ya ass up there anyway."

A plate of ribs landed before him. The waitress didn't bother leaving a word as she retreated.

"Oh, fast service. These smell delish!" Angel plucked one off.

Husk followed, and soon half the rack was eaten clean. It had been damned too long since he had eaten anything this good.

Manning the bar at the hotel had spoiled him with the luxuries of endless olives, stale nacho chips, and peppermint candies on occasion. Sure he'd eat up whatever leftovers there was from dinner the previous night, which wasn't usually much and never tasted as great as the fresh out of the oven version.

He slumped back in his booth as he finished. "Fuck, I could go for another round."

"Ya nearly hogged the whole thing to yahself, Pussy Cat."

"I didn't think they were gonna taste that fuckin' good. Otherwise, I woulda asked you to order three."

"Hey there, take it easy. Save some room for dessert."

"Let me guess. You?"

There was a strange lack of a seductive voice replying with sexual innuendo. The fur on Angel's cheeks seemed to be spiking up and held a pink tinge to it, before he turned away with a small smile. He chuckled. "Uh, no. I meant literally. I uh, I-I ordered us some damn shakes."

Was he, blushing? For the first time in perhaps decades, Husk just made someone blush? Especially when that someone shoulda been used to hearing shit like that?

Husk knit his eyebrows. "Oh... Well why the hell didn't you just say that? Look I ain't trying to flirt or anything. I figured that's what you were getting at. Not because that's where this shit is going! This is just a date!" His eyes widened. "Not a date. Ah fuck, it’s just dinner! I don't fuckin' know..." Husk propped his chin in his hand and faced away with a grumble.  
  
He heard Angel giggle. "Don't hurt yourself, I know the occasion. 'Sides, I'm sure ya got better game when it comes to flirting." Angel took a sip of his drink. "Don't think ya wanna showcase it though."  
  
"Why would I? You're better off hearing Alastor devouring some schmuck in the alley. It'll sound loads better than anything I've gotta say."  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself, Pussy Cat. I've heard all sorts of flirts. Shitty and fucking slick. Your game can't be all too bad. Just gotta sit back n' relax. Take it easy. Let shit flow."  
  
"Yeah whatever. This isn't a hook up, Stripes. This is you inviting me for a drink."  
  
“Ohhh Angel.” Someone lit a cat-call whistle, the same lizard demon that tried to rouse Husk. “How about you come join us, Sugar? We’ve got a helluva time planned out tonight, and I know you could use something better than a lousy talk over some cheap drinks.”

Husk noted the way Angel’s glow faded, and in a matter of seconds, he warped back a sly smirk as he faced the trio behind them. “Oh sorry boys, sounds like a nice time but I’m enjoying myself already so uh, I’ll give ya a raincheck. How about that?”

“Enjoying yourself with a kitty cat over there? Come on Angel Dust, I can give you a night worth your time."

"I'm off the clock mistah. Ain't lookin' ta make a cash grab right now."

"Come on, ya can't dress like that and not deliver some hands on fun."

A quaver in his smirk now and the tension was shown in the way Angel’s hand gripped along his drink. With a low grumble, Husk swiped one of the drinks and made his way for their table. 

“Husk?” Angel called out, but Husk didn’t relent his plan.

“Listen lizard breath! I’ve been in this shitty rat yard for too many damn decades to keep count of and all I wanna do tah night, is enjoy my gahdamn drinks with this guy! He ain’t on the clock, he don’t wanna talk to ya. So cut the shit!”

“What the fuck can you do to stop me?”

Husk splayed his wings out, the insignia of Spades on his lower wings glowing a bright red. A deck of cards appeared in Husk’s claws afterward.

“The hell kinda shit are you pulling, Kitty Cat?”

“I’ll make you a deal." Husk grumbled, still bored in the tone of his voice. "You pick a card, put it back in the deck and if I pull out the right one, you and your buddies can never get anywhere near Angel for the rest of your life. I pull the wrong one, and you can do whatever you want to us. Sound like game?”

The demon snarled, gazing at his friends. He nodded his head after they shrugged. “Sure. This isn’t a night out without some card games, right?”

Husk shuffled the deck, now glowing of red and he allowed the demon to pick. He could feel Angel lurking behind him as the ordeal proceeded.

“Husker what the fuck are you doing?”

“Don’t worry about it, kid. Just watch.”

The card was returned, and Husk let the demon shuffle the deck for him.

“Tch, you ain’t the first schnook who’s ever played a magic trick on me.” The demon shoved the deck back into Husk’s claws.

“I’m sure. But this ain’t just any old geezer’s trick. This is a game of Spades. I did say you couldn’t get anywhere near Angel for the rest of your life if I chose the right card. Meanin’ I put ya in a life or death deal. I win or lose, one of us are dead tonight.”

“Hold it, that ain’t fair Kitty Cat!”

“You agreed to the game. Now, is this your card?” Husk had to admit, he was rather pleased with himself. His wing’s sprouting and glowing in the height of a damn good deal. His abilities were a well-kept secret, not having been showcased in decades. Mostly because he never really had use for them, not since Alastor took him under his wing and provided all the fixings Husk could ever need.

But seeing the devastated look of a demon idiot who gazed at Angel like nothing but a ragdoll to fuck, now that was worth stretching the old powers.

“Three of diamonds… How did you? You cheatin’ son of bitch!” The demon launched himself over the table in attempt to reach Husk, before his whole body glowed red and he froze in a heap against the table, followed by his two friends.

“Ho…ly…shit.” Angel pursed his lips. “Are they dead?”

The deck disappeared and Husk folded his wings once again. He swiped up his drink and gulped it down.

“How did you-? Where did ya learn that shit Husky? Is that a gift from Alastor?”

Husk wiped his mouth. “Nah. It’s one of my many abilities. Don’t ever have a reason to showcase it though, because of Al. There’s no need to.”

“Well, ya did just now!” Angel’s voice trailed high in excitement. “And it was fuckin’ awesome! Ya just stood up for me!”

“Yeah yeah. Let’s get some more booze and get ya up on stage, how about that?”

“Fuck yeah Husky! I was getting pretty annoyed of em. Thanks!” Angel hugged onto him before leading them to the bar.

“Uh you’re welcome. Uh, they got on my nerves too. Just get me some more rum, will ya? That shit took a lot outta me.”

“Sure thing, Pussy cat!”

* * *

Husk wasn’t sure how much time had passed, only that he was in the crowd, watching Angel on stage, and Angel was singing, good. Real fuckin’ good.

He swiped a few shots from some bartender that was passing drinks around and downed them. He felt nice, relaxed, and uh, really fucking fixated on Angel’s voice and face, and legs, and smile.

“Yeah, keep that damn look on your face. Don’t wanna see anything else.”

Eventually Angel reached a hand out to him, and Husk found himself up there with him.

But he protested anyway. “I don’t sing, I told ya.”

“I know. Just tell em you’re having a good time!” Angel held the mic to him.

Husk switched his gaze from the mic to Angel a few times before he loosened up. “All right.” He took the mic. “I’ve been here for, I dunno, maybe two hours maybe four, and as shitty as this blueberry rat’s ass bar is, I’m having a good fuckin’ time.”

Demons clapped and howled at the scene.

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Angel cheered.

Husk didn’t want to linger on the stage any longer and was glad when Angel took his hand and led them towards the bar again. Wait, no.

They were headed upstairs.

“Wh-Where da hell are you taking me?”

“What? Gotta pee. Don’t wanna go alone.”

“Okay but I-I uh, fuck what are we talking about again?”

Angel giggled. “You that drunk already? Just wait here, and don’t trail off. Don’t need ya getting lost.”

Lost. Right. Husk was a grown ass man. Even better, he was a decades old demon who could hold all the damn alcohol Hell had to offer. Sure he was a little buzzed, but he wasn’t dazed enough to not make it home on his own.

Fuck, Angel was taking too long.

“Hey, hurry it up in there.”

Angel came out right after. “Patience schnuckums. I needed ta fix my hair.”

“Why? You look great as it is.”

“Do I now?”

“Yeah.” Husk leaned back against the wall. The hall was darker and quiet up here, only illuminated by the lights coming in through the windows.

Angel intercepted his view, pristine white fur and bright red eyes, and stupid clothes and make up that accented his body so damn well.

“Hey, really, what ya did back there with those assholes. It was sweet-, er nice. Ya really didn’t have to but- I appreciate it.”

“I wasn’t gonna sit there and let them walk all over ya.”

Silence took over. The two of them stood in the dark hall, Husk enjoying the chill atmosphere in contrast to the chaos downstairs.

Then Angel’s voice spoke out again. “Can I ask why?”

“Hm?”

“Why not? Why go through the trouble. I mean, what woulda happened if ya didn’t pull the right card?”

“I always pull the right card. I make sure of it.” Husk loosened his tie. Shit was getting a little tight on him at this point. Yeah, he certainly wasn’t used to wearing clothes this damn long anymore. “Look I didn’t want them trashin’ your night. Or mine for what it was worth.”

“So you are having a good time?”

Husk found it himself to meet him eye to eye. There was no smile or contentment in his eyes, just question waiting for an answer.

Husk rubbed his neck. “Yeah. I am. Good drinks. And this place ain’t all that bad. Neither are you.” He smiled, and Angel returned the favor and his whole face brightened with a grin of his own.

“For real?”

“Yeah. You’re uh, really pretty tonight n’ shit. And ya sing good. What more can I sa-,”

Angel tackled onto him, lips pressing against his own. Husk’s mind went blank. There was no recollection of the dim hall where they resided or the loud sinners down below. Just Angel’s soft lips against his own and his rosy smell mixed in with alcohol, and his four arms wrapping around Husk’s body.

Husk gave in and kissed back, pressing Angel close against himself.

When Angel broke away, his eyes lay half lidded as he slowly gazed down at Husk. “Erm, they have rooms here… I think we’re both a little too drunk to go back to the hotel.”

Husk crept a small grin. “Is that an excuse or an invitation?”

“Whatever you want it to be, Husky.”


	2. Chapter 2

  
"I hate you."  
  
"Oh f-fu... fuck. Keep goin' baby."  
  
"Really fuckin' hate you." Husk groaned.  
  
"I don't believe that one damn bit, baby." Angel chuckled.  
  
"Believe it, 'cause I hate your damn face. Always flauntin' that pretty shit like you own the place." Husk slowed down to focus his lips on Angel's shoulder. He planted a few small kisses there before driving his lips up his neck. "Always laughing with that damn addicting voice. Always prancin' around like you don't give a fuck in the world."  
  
"Mm, tell me more." Angel breathed out a teasing breath.  
  
Husk kissed along his neck one more time before he pulled away. "I hate it so much that I don't fuckin' hate you. I can't stand it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I ain't built for these ridiculous feelings. I always screw up somewhere. Somehow. Or get screwed and never in the good way."  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself. Listen Pussy Cat, I ain't got one ounce of luck in this game. The looks, the face, the body, that's all I got. If it wasn't for that shit, I wouldn't be anyone. I'd be a nobody. But if I learned anything 'bout being a gah damn pornstar in Hell, is that most of the time I'd rather be a nobody. People at least get ta know ya a little, before they decide how they wanna fuck you."  
  
"Get to know you huh?" Husk gazed down at him. "Kinda how you like to drink a glass of water before you eat anything in the mornings. Or how ya like your margaritas with six ice cubes, chili salted rim, and a small dash of lime. Or how ya always leave the hotel with a frown and come back the same, but when you're nowhere near that wreck of a job, you're all smiles."  
  
"Mm, since when do ya pay so much attention tah me?"  
  
Husk didn't answer. Angel drove a left hand along his side, digging his pink claws deep into his fur. "Listen tah me Husky, you said a lot to those assholes t’night. Coulda got yourself hurt, all for me. That's the sexiest thing someone's ever done for me."  
  
"What are you gettin' at, Stripes?"  
  
"Your luck is golden t’night. 'Cause there ain't nowhere in all of Hell that I'd rather be than right here wit' ya. Talkin' all these drunk thoughts and givin' in to all these drunk feelin's."  
  
"You sure 'bout that? I'm sure you've had better action than anything I've got to offer."  
  
"Don't gimme that shit. I'm here ain't I? Just give into the madness. We're already this far in the game and I want ya... I’ve wanted ya for too damn long."  
  
"Horrible choice, really.”

“I know you’ll prove that wrong.” Angel remained grinning, red eyes watching and waiting for Husk to shut up and give in already.  
  
Angel watched as Husk's glossy eyes closed as he inched forward. His lips pressed carefully against his own, the scent of cigarettes and whiskey impaling Angel's senses. It was a comfortable scent, a reminder of the first time he had ever met Husk. He was the hottest thing Angel ever seen.  
  
Angel grabbed two hands along Husk's face and pressed harder against him, forcing Husk to lose any restraint as he drove his lips with hunger now. He moaned into him, swiftly working the buttons on Husk's shirt and he didn't relent until the snazzy button up was tossed off of him entirely, even if he might’ve torn it a little getting it off the wings.  
  
Husk pulled away to catch his breath, gazing down at himself and then raising an eyebrow at Angel. "You're quick with this shit, aren't you?"  
  
Angel lit a sleezy grin in reply with fluttering eyelids as a dazing tease. "Trained professional Husky. Decades of experience."  
  
Husk looked down at Angel's shirt, curling the right corner of his mouth into a frown.  
  
"Your turn." Angel ran a hand down his chest.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Don't expect me to get it off without tearing it off ya. I ain't too swift with this shit."  
  
Angel sat up, holding himself steady with a second pair of arms and held his upper arms up in the air. "Any other outfit and I'd let ya tear it off. But this shirt is new, gift from Cherri. So just uh, slip it off."  
  
The small chuckle Husk let out was enough to flutter the heart in Angel's chest. A subtle but notable curve of his lips, enough to make his eyes crease with content, showed a side of Husk that Angel was sure very few demons had ever seen.  
  
He had been paying too much attention to his rare smile that he never noticed when his shirt was flung away or that he was lying on his back again, a clawed paw pressing into his chest fluff, and a strange vibrating sound coming from Husk. He was purring and holy fuck was it adorable.  
  
"Someone sounds like they want me just as much as I want them."  
  
The purring stopped as Husk locked eyes with him. Angel noted the nervous movement of his eyes as they looked Angel up and down. He placed a hand on Husk's cheek. "Oh Husky, quit makin' a damsel wait so much. Be my knight in shiny armor and show me a good time."  
  
There was no reply, verbal anyway. Husk stripped off Angel's skirt and panties alike.  
  
Angel lit a teasing moan. "Be a doll and hand me my purse."  
  
"Your purse?" Husk knit both of his long eyebrows. "Da hell are we gonna do with a purse?"  
  
"It's what's inside the purse, Pussy Cat."  
  
The confusion didn't leave his face but Husk still obliged and reached for the purse on the end table. Angel shuffled until he pulled out a small clear bottle and then tossed the purse off the bed.  
  
"Oh." Husk rubbed the back of his neck. He watched as Angel squirted some lube on two hands.  
  
"All right. Ya ready?"  
  
Husk slipped out of his pants. He inched closer to him and finally exposed himself, letting his erection show in full view.  
  
He couldn't hold the gasp that escaped him when Angel massaged the cold gel around him. The damn pretty-faced idiot worked along him like magic.  
  
"F-Fuck!" Husk grit his teeth.  
  
“I see you’re all, Pussy Cat huh?” Angel giggled in reply, pulling his hand away with a harsh grip before he laid back again and spread his legs.  
  
Husk hoped to Lucifer that his face wasn’t red. He laid over him, weary as he trailed Angel's delicate body with one hand, soothing his belly as he traced the pink love pattern and then meeting the wild fluff cloud of his chest.  
  
"Pretty..." He let out in a low mumble.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Nothin’. I'm gonna start now. Okay?"  
  
Angel's cheeks were pink again, or maybe that was just his natural coloring. There was so much pink Husk hadn't realized he had. The bands on his arms, the heart stripes on his chest that trailed low towards his groin until they drew another heart pattern above his, well, his dick.  
  
How fuckin' fancy.  
  
"Yeah. You're all good Husky. Go for it."  
  
He pushed himself in, slow and careful until the distanced closed between them.  
  
Red eyes washed over in dazed pleasure and were just inches away from his own. Angel's chest pressed against his, breathing hard with him.  
  
"Mm, Husk."  
  
The low confidence that had lingered in Husk's mind, was starting to clear away.  
  
Angel did this sort of shit for a living and he had done so for decades. The guy had seen and done probably every gah damn position and trope in the book. So there was really no way Husk could do anything to impress, especially when he hadn't so much as touched another person like he was now in, months? Years? He couldn't recall anything before the hotel anymore.  
  
But the way Angel arched his head back with his movements, huffing, and forming loose smiles, made Husk feel... Amazing.  
  
He recalled what Angel said earlier, about being a famous pornstar. Demons all over the place would throw their lusty eyes at him like he was nothing but a toy to fuck around with for a while and toss out after. He deserved so much fuckin' better.  
  
Fuck it, if Angel really gave him a chance, Husk was going to gracefully take it.  
  
"Fuck." He breathed out. Angel was tight around him, much to his agony. It felt amazing and he didn't want to hold back. Husk dropped his head against Angel's chest and played heavier.  
  
"H-Husky. Fuck!"  
  
Husk enjoyed the sweet sounds that he offered; his voice edging higher as Husk moved with him. He drove a hand against Angel's belly and he soon arched down to play kisses along him, stopping to lick and nip at his fur as he made his way towards his neck.  
  
Angel responded and played his hands along Husk's ears, scratching behind them gently.  
  
"Mmm, don't stop." Husk puured  
  
"Don't plan to. O-Oh!"  
  
Husk suckled just below his jaw. Angel instantly tensed his body and curled his other fingers into Husk's shoulders.  
  
"Ah. Go lower."  
  
Husk did, and he loved the soft whimper that came from Angel's voice.  
  
"Okay, now go faster. Like, your hips. Go faster down there."  
  
Husk obliged. He could feel Angel's hands trailing against his chest and sides, and the two scratching behind his ears were doing wonders for him. His eyes dropped closed and he focused on all the pleasure Angel was rewarding him, as well as the thrusts he was working into the damn idiot.  
  
"Ooh fuck, Husk, ya doin' great!" Angel's sweaty face smiled at him, grunting, and moaning out to Husk's sweet anticipation.

Husk looked down at him then, riding his claws along Angel’s chest and down along his waist. The sweat along Angel’s body made him glisten in the dim light of the room and Husk took the time to appreciate his view of aroused chest and slim waist, all brushed with luminous pink design. Angel was all delicate body from head to toe, tensing more with each move he made. His breathing was fast and heavy in the ambience of the room, and Husk relished the hypnotizing music of his voice as it poured out.  
  
Angel gasped harshly, and tensed his whole body.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Perfect! Perfect. Fuck. N’ you?"  
  
Husk smiled again, curving more like a cunning smirk. "Guess I'm perfect too."  
  
"Good." Angel dropped his head back and let out uneven breaths. He felt close with each movement and he adjusted his position to let Husk ride in deeper.  
  
"Husk..." He moaned out, and all his hands grabbed along various parts of Husk's back as he fucked him.  
  
He could feel Husk's stomach pushing against his own as they breathed in the madness of their game and it wasn't long before a tongue trailed against his neck. Angel braced himself to feel a small nip against his skin.  
  
"Can I?" Husk whispered.  
  
"Bite me? 'Course. Just don't blame me if-if. Mmm."  
  
"If what?" Husk questioned.  
  
"Ya know, start seein' stars n' weird shit. Spider blood. Poisonous. Should know that. Oh fuck- This is good! H-Husk!"  
  
Husk pressed his teeth against him, and then it hit. A piercing and burning feeling made his fingers claw into Husk's back without warning. But Husk didn't bite too deep, and the feeling was replaced by small suckles as Husk savored his taste.  
  
Angel was curling his fingers against his skin, scratching him deep. "Husk... I-"  
  
Angel was right there, his body on the brink of peaking. He felt one of Husk’s claws gripping and massaging at his dick. “Ah fuck, Husk!” Angel hugged onto him, nuzzling his face against Husk's chest as he moaned out his name in a rush of air. Fuck, he hadn't felt this amazing. He honestly couldn't remember if he ever did.  
  
"Husk!'  
  
Fuck, Angel slumped back along the bed. His body was on fire, heart still fluttering from excitement.  
  
Husk gripped along his sides and Angel heard as he grunted his name. He watched as Husk played out his orgasm. It was cute, the way he panted his breaths, sharp red eyebrows knitting close together above closed eyes. When they opened, they were a bright orange, like sparks flaring up from fire.  
  
"Angel..."  
  
"Told ya about the spider poison. Bet you feel on top of the world right now, huh?" Angel caressed his face in two hands, smiling big at Husk's dazed face. "You were amazing, Husky."

Husk did feel amazing. Every last inch of his body was flourished in pleasure. It was all so hypnotizing. Angel was glowing pink, there were strange colorized lights everywhere.

Shit, was that the spider blood?

Angel let out a soothing sigh. His body was plastered against Husk's own at this point, and neither of them seemed to have any motives to break away.

"Was I?"  
  
"I came first didn't I?" Angel giggled. "Hadn't felt this alive for sex in ages. I haven't had any with someone I actually wanted to in ages."  
  
Husk lifted himself until he was sitting on top of Angel. "You go through a lot of stupid shit Angel. Don't deserve the half of it."  
  
"I got myself into this mess Husky. Sold my soul to someone who promised me Hell on a silver platter. Gotta deal wit' tha consequences now."  
  
"Is that it? That Valentino guy, he owns you?"  
  
"Look it's said and done. Can't do anything about it. I suck dick, sell myself, and make films for a living. That's my life. Always has been n' always will be. ‘Til death do us part…" Angel’s smile faded.  
  
"Well, not all soul contracts are final. Even if they say there are. There's always ways to slip outta them."  
  
"Don't get yourself in a mess for me Husker. It’s Hell. This is our life, can’t do nothin’ ‘bout it. Well, who knows, maybe Princess can pull a miracle." Angel raked the fur back on Husk's head. "This was 'nough for me. Just promise me there'll be a round two. Maybe we can go to the new beach that just opened. Heard it's on fire, literally!"  
  
Husk chuckled at that. "Yeah. I guess I wouldn't mind a round two. Just uh, don't tell anyone at the hotel, got it?"  
  
"Oh come on, a night like this is hard to keep tah myself. Can I tell Cherri? I'll just tell Cherri... Maybe Stolas."  
  
"Stolas?"  
  
"Nuttin' ya gotta worry 'bout. Now." Angel lit a full grin, gold tooth reflecting the glare of the lights outside. Yeah, Husk really did look forward to a round two.  
  
"How about another round of drinks?"  
  
"Only if I get to hear you sing one more song."  
  
"Oh Husky, anything for you tonight. I'll sing all damn night!"


End file.
